


even if it's fake

by EllieLovesYou



Series: pretty lies, pretty life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Guilt, aftermath of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ignored the sting of his lie because—she’s just in no place to talk about lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if it's fake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is turning into something? Idk, I got some kudos last time but no comments so lets see how this one does.

They wake up in the morning sore all over. She feels her stomach rumble at the lack food and when she moved her legs from their entangled position; her body ached rushing forth all the memories of last night.

“Oh god” she breathed out—she didn’t mean to cry, hell she didn’t mean to sleep with her boyfriend’s best friend either but she really didn’t mean to cry. Carefully she was working in her mind how to get out of bed without waking the boy that lay next to her, but when she looked over something funny happened.

She took in his features, all soft and sleepy his mouth slightly open letting out soft little snores and how he was curled towards her, holding her throughout the night, protecting her.

And her heart swelled.

And she really didn’t want to leave him.

She relaxed against him and put her head back on his shoulder, letting her eyes slip close—she liked this feeling.

Sure, she shouldn’t and right now she’s no better than Stiles but, _fuck_ , she liked this feeling.

So she stayed and let her dreams be invaded by the boy who touched her sweetly, roughly and everywhere.

Even if he wasn’t her boyfriend.

 

-

 

Ten minutes away in a trashed house that still smelled of booze and sweat from the previous night: a boy woke, just like the girl but when the boy woke nothing but absolute fear and guilt filled him, nothing about this was nice.

“shit” he breathed out once he realized the girl wrapped around him, naked wasn’t his girlfriend “shit, shit , shit” he started to breathe hard and fast, then he fell out of bed in a haste of trying to get away from the bed.

The girl stirred and suddenly the hair looked familiar and— _shit_.

Yeah, that was his best friend’s girlfriend.

“whaa—“ she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes allowing the blanket to pool at her waist, she blinked a few times letting her vision clear but when she saw Stiles on the floor she had to blink a few more times.

“no, oh god, no” she said harshly, yanking the covers up to cover her chest “ _No_ —this didn’t happen”

“I wish that was true”

She glared at him, making him shrink back “No, I didn’t just cheat on my boyfriend—my boyfriend, Stiles— _your best friend_. I didn’t do that”

“Lydia—“

“No” she rolled off the other side of the bed and started to look on the floor frantically for her forgotten clothes “No, no, no” she yanked her clothes on harshly and pulled her hair up “this didn’t happen”

“Lydia, we can’t just pretend this didn’t happen” he forced his arm through a sleeve

“yes we can” she hissed out, looking at her phone to see text messages from her boyfriend— _oh god._

**My Love: hey, sorry I couldn’t go to the party, Lyds. Behave yourself, okay? :) I love you and be safe going home, okay?**

She couldn’t stomach looking at the rest of them because they were probably just as sweet and caring as the one. Tears burned her eyes because—she loves Scott more than anything, she didn’t want to sleep with Stiles. She was drunk and upset—and god she can’t think of any real fucking reason for cheating on Scott.

“Lydia?” her head snapped up, tears were trailing down her cheeks “hey, hey” he crossed the room to try and comfort her but she jumped back a whole ten feet before he could even take a full step towards her.

“no this didn’t happen, alright? Because I have this amazing boyfriend and I love him, Stiles, okay? Do you hear me—I love him so much and I’m not going to let this ruin it alright?”

“Lydia—“

“No and if you don’t remember you have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who loves you and would kill for you—this didn’t happen”

Stiles sighed as he felt his heart constrict at the thought of Malia, he loved her. He didn’t love Lydia; he had no feelings left for the girl. They were just drunk and stupid and, just— _so fucking stupid_.

“okay” his voice was small, he didn’t want to lie to Scott or Malia but he didn’t want to tell them what had happened either “okay”

and with a small nod Lydia yanked the door open and disappeared from sight.

 

-

 

A ring woke her up again but his time he woke up too. It sounded far away and she really wanted it to shut up but then she feels him scoot out from under her in search of the offending object.

He pulled his phone out and his stomach rolled at the image of his girlfriend and her name flashing up at him, he considered not answering but with a quick look to Malia who still lay on the bed with her nose buried into the mattress he accepted the call.

“hello?” he sat down in a chair in the corner of his room

“Scott” she sounded out of breath “Oh god, Scott”

“yeah?” he tried to keep the anger out of his voice

“I love you” she rushed out “I love you so much, okay? I love you and, God, I just love you”

Guilt filled him “I—“

“I’m gonna come over, okay? Is that okay?”

He looked over at Malia who was now looking at him with wide eyes, he looked at the floor where their clothes littered it and he kicked the bottle that ended up by his foot.

“No, not right now Lydia” Malia broke her eye contact with him and pushed herself up wrapping the sheet around herself “I, um, my mom needed me to do a lot of stuff for her today so it’s kinda a busy day”

“okay just as soon as you’re done call me , okay?”

“yeah, okay”

“I love you”

His stomach rolled and he looked at Malia who was getting dressed “Love you too’ he hung up and the silence hung heavy on him.

“you should call her back” Malia said as she put her shirt back on “I’m leaving so you should call her and tell her she can come over”

“No, wait’ he stood up and quickly found his sweats pulling them over his legs, standing straight he walked over to Malia and grabbed her hands “Don’t leave”

“Last night was a mistake—we shouldn’t have—“ she looked down, refusing to look up at him “we shouldn’t have done that, now we’re no better than them”

“Malia, please just look at me”

She sighed heavily and slowly looked up, letting her eyes connect with his “Malia, please, tell me—do you want to pretend that this didn’t happen?”

Her body felt like it was fire and like she was buzzed all over again “I—“ she doesn’t get much out before Scott’s mouth is on hers again, she drops her phone that was in her hand and her hands fly to his hair.

When his tongue slipped in her mouth, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her—she wanted to do this all day, she wanted to repeat last night, she wanted his tongue to—a ring shook them their bubble.

She looked down to where her phone fell to see her screen lit up with Stiles’ name and picture, she quickly picked it up and looked at Scott.

“I don’t know”

And with that she turned on her heel leaving Scott breathless.

 

-

 

“hello?”

“Oh, hey, Lee did you go home last night?” he was trying to sound casual

She quickly ran to her car and got in slamming the door and pulling out as fast as she could “yeah, um, I tried to find out but the party was too crowded”

“yeah, I just ended up crashing on the couch next to some guy who kept telling me fuckin’ puns all night”

She ignored the sting of his lie because—she’s just in no place to talk about lying.

“Sorry, I left I just wasn’t feeling good”

“it’s alright” a beat passed “so can you meet up with me, maybe right now?”

She didn’t want to. That was the very core to it—she didn’t want to because she was angry that he had cheated on her but then she was guilty because she had just cheated on him.

“Um, I can’t. My dad is going to go to his cabin for a few day so I’m gonna help him pack” she sighed “Maybe later, though”

“yeah, okay. Sounds good, Love you, Lee”

_Liar._

“Love you too.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! :)


End file.
